


Injustice

by Barcardivodka



Category: British Crime Drama
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injustice

It was their curse.

 

They once had their own name, their own identity, sometimes for decades, occasionally for centuries.

 

They brought light, shelter, enjoyment, making life easier for their creators.

 

But as soon as they became instrumental in the cruel savagery of man, their identity was stripped from them and their true name forgotten.

 

Their function changed from one of usefulness to that of a harbinger of death. All the beauty and creativity they had been designed with was dulled and tarnished.

 

They were instantly guilty, no doubts, no reprieve. And ultimately destroyed.

 

They had become merely a blunt object.


End file.
